1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods used in radiation imaging; and more particularly, to a linked combination of a CT scanner and a SPECT scanner for producing substantially simultaneous images from each scanner of a patient undergoing diagnostic analysis.
2. Description of the Background Art
Both Computed Tomography (CT) scanning and Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) scanning are well-known diagnostic tools for imaging internal portions of a patient. Conventionally, each of the two scanning procedures have been conducted independently using two separate station setups, each requiring its own scan process of the patient.
In view of desires to boost utilization of the two scanning arrangements and to economize staff and patient time, a need has been recognized for a one-pass procedure in which both scanning processes can be accomplished on the patient at substantially the same time, and preferably each of the two images will be complementary to one another for developing comprehensive internal images of the patient.